El Pegaso y la Aguila
by seiren no rujas
Summary: Koga y Yuna han estado enamorados el uno del otro pero ninguno ha tenido el valor de confesarse. Un día uno de ellos tomara valor para expresar sus sentimientos. One-Shot KogaxYuna Advertencia: Contiene lemon.


El Pegaso y la Aguila.

Un mes había pasado desde la batalla contra Saturno y todo había cambiado.

Los caballeros dorados sobrevivientes regresaron a reconstruir el santuario. Hyoga fue ascendido a caballero de Acuario.

En cuanto a los caballeros de bronce, como recompensa a su gran valor, Athena con ayuda de todos los caballeros dorados resucito a Sonia y Aria. Este hecho tuvo gran impacto en todo el santuario. Sonia sin la influencia de su padre adopto una personalidad mucho más cálida sorprendiendo a todos. Soma pasaba mucho tiempo con Sonia, lo que no le gustaba en ningún aspecto a Edén. Sin embargo gracias a la presencia de Aria él se olvidaba de ellos y los dejaba en Paz. Sonia fue nuevamente nombrada amazona de Escorpio.

Athena les regalo a Aria y a los chicos de bronce unos apartamentos en un edificio de 50 pisos en Atenas, ya que quería que los chicos se relajaran con la paz y olvidaran todo referente al santuario por un tiempo.

Se pasaban todos los días divirtiéndose; ya sea hablando, paseando, o incluso yendo a discotecas (Que era lo que más hacia cierto cachorro que según las palabras de Raki, el tiene: Cara de pervertido)

Sin embargo no todo era tan alegre para un apuesto joven pelirrojo de ojos color miel, y una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules. Ellos 2 tenían muy claro que estaban perdidamente enamorados del otro, pero tenían miedo de ser rechazados y arruinar su amistad ya que no sabían lo que el otro sentía por ellos. Pero una tarde eso cambiaria.

Koga había pasada una semana y media planeando como pedirle una cita a Yuna; y también que los demás no estuviesen allí para que no fastidiaran ni se entrometieran, sobre todo cierto chismoso. (N/A: Léase, Soma)

Una tarde Yuna se encontraba en la terraza del edificio tomando viento; ya que para ella se volvió un hábito. Koga se puso atrás de ella sin que se percatara, ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados para poder disfrutar más del viento y relajarse.

Koga puso el ramo de rosas frente al rostro de ella quien al sentir su olor abrió los ojos. Al ver el ramo de rosas se dio media vuelta y vio a Koga sonriendo un poco nervioso y sonrojado aun con las rosas rojas en la mano.

Koga: ¿Te gustaron?- Pregunto un poco nervioso por la respuesta que ella le diese.

Yuna agarro las flores, las olio y le dijo.

Yuna: Son hermosas, gracias- Dijo también un poco sonrojada.

Koga: Yuna; yo me preguntaba si… querrías ir a pasear conmigo mañana- Pregunto bastante nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Yuna se sonrojo un poco por la petición, sin embargo esto la puso muy feliz ya que esto le daba esperanzas de que Koga sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Yuna: Me encantaría- Dijo sonrojada pero su voz denotaba alegría.

Koga estaba que explotaba de alegría pero supo como disimularlo.

Koga: De acuerdo, paso por tu apartamento a las 10:00 am- Dijo sonriendo.

Yuna: Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo haremos para que los demás no nos sigan? Ya sabes que son muy entrometidos.

Koga: Descuida. Soma se va hoy en la noche para pasar lo que queda de semana con Sonia al santuario. Y los demás se ganaron un viaje en un crucero que parte mañana a las 7:00 am.

Yuna: Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos de que interrumpan nuestra cita- Dijo sonriendo.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron a dormir mientras fantaseaban sobre como seria si ellos fueran pareja.

Ambos se levantaron temprano al día siguiente para arreglarse para su cita. Cuando Koga estuvo listo fue a recoger a Yuna y salieron del edificio.

Pasaron todo el día recorriendo Atenas, viendo las tiendas, y visitando algunos templos hechos en conmemoración a los dioses griegos. Cuando dieron las 8:00 pm Koga le dijo a Yuna que le tenía reservada una sorpresa y le vendo los ojos. A medida que iban avanzando Yuna sentía un aire fresco frio que a cada paso aumentaba su intensidad- Al llegar a su destino Koga le dijo.

Koga: Llegamos, ya puedes abrir tus ojos- Dijo mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Yuna al abrir los ojos se topo con una hermosa playa que lucía aun más hermosa con el reflejo de la luna. Koga al ver la cara de asombro de Yuna sonrió mientras se ponía atrás de ella y ponía las manos en sus hombros y le dijo.

Koga: ¿Te gusto?

Yuna: Como respuesta ella asiente, luego se da media vuelta y abraza por el cuello a Koga mientras le dice- Me encanta; esta playa es hermosa… gracias Koga.

Ante esto ambos sonrieron y se sentaron en la arena a contemplar el mar un rato.

Koga estaba muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo de repente le llego de golpe un recuerdo que le borro su sonrisa. Apretó sus puños en señal de frustración.

Koga: Yuna… perdóname- Dijo el cabizbajo y con una sombra en su rostro. Yuna lo miro sin comprender.

Yuna: ¿Koga, que quieres decir?

Koga: Yo te cause mucho daño.

Yuna: Hablas de cuando…- Pero es interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

Koga: Si… lo de Apzu; se que no tuve la culpa pero aun así me siento mal por lo que los hice sufrir.

Yuna: Como acabas de decir tu no tenias la culpa de lo que paso. No tienes que disculparte.

Koga: Gracias Yuna. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Yuna: No es nada- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que sonrojo a ambos. Koga pensó que esta era su oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Koga: Yuna… hay algo que tengo que decirte- Dijo mientras cortaba el abrazo para verla a la cara. El corazón les latía a mil por hora, Yuna estaba nerviosa pensando si sería posible que dijera las palabras que ella tanto anhelaba.

Koga: Yuna yo…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que las palabras no le salían. Mientras Yuna esperaba nerviosa las palabras del pelirrojo. Koga no lograba destrabar su lengua para decírselo, así que opto por usar otro método para expresarle lo que sentía.

De forma rápida y sin que Yuna se lo esperara Koga la abrazo la atrajo hacia él y la beso. Este beso fue la sensación más cálida y agradable que ambos pudieran sentir en sus vidas. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por ese momento, el cual les pareció mágico. Sus bocas encajaban de forma perfecta como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Yuna abrazo a Koga por el cuello acercándolo más hacia ella. Sintieron que se les acababa el oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse. Entonces a Koga al fin se le destrabo la lengua y le dijo.

Koga: Te amo, Yuna, eres lo más importante para mí.

Yuna en su vida había experimentado semejante felicidad al saber que era correspondida.

Yuna: Yo también te amo Koga.

Koga se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sin decir nada ambos se separaron y se sonrieron. Entonces se tomaron de las manos y regresaron al edificio.

Al llegar al edificio fueron al departamento de Yuna. Cuando ella abrió la puerta se dio vuelta e iba de decir algo pero Koga se le anticipo y con una sonrisa coqueta le dijo.

Koga: ¿Quieres que te acompañe en el apartamento?

Yuna: Sonríe y se pone una mano en el mentón en gesto pensativo- Buenooo…

Koga no la dejo terminar ya que la cargo en brazos estilo princesa a lo que ella rio divertida debido a la sorpresa. Entro y cerró la puerta con el pie y fue directo a la habitación de ella recostándola sobre la cama con delicadeza y acostándose a su lado y sonriéndole. Entonces el águila dijo.

Yuna: Justo pensaba lo mismo que tu- Dijo sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

Koga: ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Yo entenderé si no lo quieres hacer- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. Yuna sonrió feliz de que Koga dijera eso.

Yuna: Si quiero, ambos nos amamos, yo quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío.

Después de decir eso ambos empezaron a besarse y jugar con sus lenguas. Después Koga pasó de besar sus labios a besar su cuello lo que hacía gemir ligeramente a Yuna. Koga poco a poco fue quitándole el vestido amarillo que siempre usa. Cuando termino de quitárselo agarro la mejilla de Yuna y empezó a besarla en la boca con pasión, ella acariciaba sus abdominales por debajo de su camisa. Koga detuvo el beso bajo a besar el vientre de Yuna, luego empezó a pasar por el su lengua hasta llegar a su pecho. Al llegar ahí quito con delicadeza el sostén de ella y pudo ver que sus senos eran enormes, luego los acaricio con suavidad. Ella arqueo la espalda hacia adelante pidiéndole que no se detuviera. El bajo su cabeza hasta su seno izquierdo y empezó a besarlo con delicadeza.

Yuna: Koga…- Gimió débilmente debido al placer.

Koga empezó a morder delicadamente la punta de su seno enloqueciéndola. Después fue poniendo más presión. Koga perdió el control y empezó a besarlo, lamerlo, y morderlo con bastante fuerza. Luego se puso a succionar los senos de Yuna. El placer que ella sentía era indescriptible y no quería que Koga parara de morder y succionar su pecho. El utilizo su mano libre para acariciar el otro seno de Yuna. Luego paro el ritmo y empezó a succionarlos de forma más delicada. Todas estas caricias enloquecían a los dos y hacían gritar a Yuna de tal forma que agradecían que sus amigos y ellos fueran los únicos en ese piso. Si no probablemente los vecinos escucharían los gritos.

Yuna: ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡KOGA!- Gritaba de placer Yuna.

Koga en determinado momento paro y luego vio a los ojos a Yuna. Ello lo abrazo por el cuello y casi con violencia lo atrajo hacia ella y empezó a besarlo con bastante pasión, también mordió su labio inferior de forma que ella creyó dejar marca.

Tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de oxigeno. Yuna sonrió.

Yuna: Me toca.

Dicho esto, de un movimiento ella quedo encima de él. Le fue quitando la playera poco a poco y con mucha delicadeza. Al estar el sin camisa empezó a acariciar los fuertes músculos de Koga que a ella la volvían loca. Ella paro sus caricias un momento y se acostó en su pecho. Entonces froto sus senos contra el pecho de Koga lo que hacía que los 2 gimieran un poco y en voz baja. Luego Yuna se separo y empezó a morder los hombros de Koga enloqueciéndolo. Yuna luego bajo hasta su barriga y empezó a lamerla y besarla con delicadeza. Luego empezó a darle pequeños pero deliciosos mordiscos en la misma zona. Ella subió hasta el pecho de él y empezó a besar, lamer, y acariciar los músculos de Koga. Luego empezó a hacerle a las tetillas de Koga lo que él le hiso a sus senos. Morderlas, acariciarlas, lamerlas, y succionarlas. Koga hacia lo imposible por no gemir pero le era imposible debido al placer que le daban las caricias de Yuna.

Koga: ¡YUNA! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Yuna empezó a morder a Koga con mucha más intensidad lo que hiso que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos. También acariciaba sus tetillas con su lengua a la vez que pellizcaba la otra con su mano una sus manos. Mientras que con la otra acariciaba su masculinidad incitándolo. Luego de un rato bastante largo ella se detuvo y se dejo caer sobre Koga.

Koga: Me toca aguilita.

Koga volvió a quedar encima de Yuna. Ella rio por como él la llamo.

Koga: Yuna, te amo, te necesito, no quiero estar sin ti.

Dicho esto el depósito un suave y tierno beso en los labios de la rubia.

Luego la empezó a besar con más pasión mientras metía su mano en el pantalón de ella y acariciaba su feminidad por encima de la braga. Ella gemía debido a las caricias de él. Después se detuvo y empezó a acariciar sus piernas y muslos, después se puso a besar con delicadeza sus piernas mientras deslizaba la mano con delicadeza por sus muslos. Luego empezó a quitarle la braga con mucha delicadeza y luego la acaricio con suavidad. Ella para controlar sus gemidos agarro a Koga del cuello y empezó a besarlo con bastante desesperación a lo que él correspondió gustoso. Al separarse bajo hasta la vagina de Yuna y empezó a besarla suavemente. Luego empezó a lamerla y morderla poniendo más presión a cada segundo que pasaba. Yuna simplemente no podía parar de gemir de placer.

Yuna. ¡KOGA! ¡AAHHHHHHH!

Al rato empezó a salir un líquido de la vagina de Yuna. Koga empezó a beber de dicho líquido disfrutando de su sabor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuna llego al orgasmo se detuvo y se acostó al lado suyo.

Koga: Sabes deliciosa- Dijo de forma coqueta mientras se relamía de sus labios el liquido de Yuna.

Yuna: Te amo Koga.

Después de decir esto se sentó encima del regazo de Koga. Ella sonrió de forma seductora y puso su índice sobre el pene de Koga.

Ella empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Koga con mucha lentitud para incitarlo. Al terminar le quito el pantalón con delicadeza. Después empezó a besarlo por encima del bóxer, lo que hacía que su erección aumentara de tamaño. Luego le quito el bóxer y vio que su tamaño era colosal. Ella lo agarro y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Haciendo gemir a Koga. Luego con mucha delicadez le beso la punta lo que estremeció completamente a Koga. Al darse cuenta de esto Yuna paro y le sonrió a Koga de forma seductora. Volvió a besar la punta de su pene y entonces Koga gimió. Después de esto paso su lengua de arriba para abajo varias veces, esto enloquecía a Koga. Luego agarro el pene de Koga y se lo llevo a la boca. Al tenerlo en la boca empezó a lamerlo, chuparlo, y darle pequeños mordiscos.

Koga: ¡YUNA!

Koga estaba enloqueciendo con las caricias de Yuna. Ella empezó a morderlo con más fuerza mientras se lo sacaba de la boca y se lo volvía a meter. Después sintió que Koga iba a llegar al clímax. Koga derramo todo su esperma sobre la boca de Yuna.

Yuna: Vaya, que bien sabes.

Koga: Igual que tu, mi amor- Dijo mientras la volvía a besar en la boca.

El hiso que ella se sentara en su regazo.

Koga: ¿Estas lista para el final?- Dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida.

Yuna: Por supuesto- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Yuna empezó a entrar poco a poco sobre Koga, ambos estaban disfrutando esta sensación. Al entrar completamente ambos soltaron un gemido placentero. Ella se dejo caer sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazo por el cuello a la vez que el la atraía hacia él, ambos miraron a la cara para luego dejar caer sus parpados con pesadez. Koga estando debajo de ella empezó a embestirla con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que ella se mecía sobre él, aumentando el placer de ambos. Después Koga empezó a envestirla con más fuerza a la vez que ella aumentaba su velocidad y fuerza. Ambos empezaban a gritar como locos, perfectamente sincronizados, ya que ambos gritaban en el mismo tono.

Koga: ¡AAAHHHG! ¡YUNA!

Yuna: ¡AAAHHHG! ¡KOGA!

Ellos para controlar sus gemidos, aun con los ojos cerrados empezaron a besarse con fuerza y bastante pasión. Koga estaba envistiéndola con toda su fuerza y ella también se mecía con toda su fuerza. Ambos llegaron al clímax simultáneamente.

Koga/Yuna: ¡YUNA!/¡KOGA!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo al sentir el embriagante orgasmo. Koga sintió como vaciaba su líquido sobre Yuna, ella por su parte sentía como el cálido líquido de Koga entraba en ella.

Yuna se recostó al lado de Koga, ambos estaban ya peleando contra el sueño.

Koga: Nada mal para una primera cita.

Yuna: Y tampoco para una primera vez en la cama- Ambos rieron por los dos comentarios. Ambos se estaban abrazando muy felices por lo que hicieron.

Koga: Yuna te amo- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Yuna: Y yo a ti- Respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos se besaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Definitivamente esta sería el inicio de una muy feliz vida.

Fin.


End file.
